Christmas Wrapping
by Twinstar1
Summary: It's almost Christmas time and both Riku and Sora have a little surprise for each other. yaoi, lemon, oneshot


Christmas Wrapping

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
Summary: It's almost Christmas time and both Riku and Sora have a little surprise for each other.  
Rating: 18+

"What am I going to do? I don't know! I don't have much time left!"

"Just calm down. Panicking like this won't help."

"But...I have 3 days left. What am I going to do?"

"First, you need to calm down, take a deep breath and relax. Three days is plenty of time (I hope)."

"Ok... you're right. I need to just stop and really think about it." Thinks for a second. "Urg, this is so tough. Why does this have to be so hard?"

The brunet of the two, was having one of those moments. This was one of the toughest decisions he's had to make in the past year. Oh sure. He has traveled through many worlds, won many battles, faced death and was dubbed a hero. But this simple task, makes those seem like a piece of cake. And what is this new challenge this young boy is faced with right now?

What to do for his lover for Christmas.

Ok, you are probably laughing at this point, much like his blond counterpart in the room. But when it came to things like this, Sora was never one to be able to get those mind gears moving very well. His brother Roxas on the other hand, we usually pretty supportive in these situations. But at the moment, he was trying to support his body from falling on the floor laughing.

"Sora, I'm sure it's not going to matter what you do for him. He'll appreciate anything."

A huge sigh is heard. "Yes, I know that Rox. But I want it to be special. This is our first Christmas together. Well, not together but together-together. You know what I mean." He tried to hide his blush with much fail.

"I do know Sora. I've been in your shoes myself, a couple months ago for Axel's birthday."

"Well it's not like it's hard to please him, that perv."

"He is simple minded when it comes to his lower half."

The two shared a laugh for a moment until Sora glanced up at the clock. Then the panic mode returned.

"OMG! It's already 3 o'clock! We need to get going." He said as he grabbed his coat and hurried to put it on.

"You go wait outside while I go get the bus tickets." Roxas replied as he ran into the hallway.

The bus was crowded as it was a Saturday afternoon. Christmas was in 3 days and all the last minute shoppers were out. They couldn't get a seat so they had to stand by the doors near the back. Roxas had his headphones on, lightly listening to his newest cd. Sora on the other hand, was watching the stores they had passed by. He was still diligently thinking of ideas. Something red had flashed by that caught his eye. He ducked down to look out the window better but they were going to fast. He tugged on the cord to signal he wanted off and he grabbed Roxas when the doors were opened. It happened so fast that Roxas' head was spinning when they finally stopped.

"Warn me before you do that again." He lightly punched Sora in the arm. "What's going on?"

"That." Sora replied as he pointed to the store they were now in front of.

Roxas' eyes shot open. "I am not going in there."

"But I just got an idea for my present."

"But in there...of all places?"

"Yes. I think he'll love it." Sora said happily as he grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him into the store.

*Sigh* Riku was so bored. He was trying to wait patiently for Sora to arrive. It was still before 5 but he had run out of things to keep him occupied. With Christmas being 3 days away, they wanted to spend some time together before the and spend the rest with their families. Riku had been looking forward to this for a while and had the gift picked out over a month ago. He had it wrapped up so nicely under his tree. He looked around his place and sighed yet again.

"I cleaned everything I can think of. The decorations have been finished for a while now. The food is just about done and the table is already set. What now?"

"Do you think you got enough, Sora?" Roxas said as he struggled to carry so many bags.

Sora stopped walking for a second. "Hmmm...I think so." He replied, sounding almost not sure.

Roxas just shook his head and continued walking towards the bus stop. "Let's just hurry home. You only have an hour left."

Once they got home, they couldn't wait to drop all the bags on the floor. Sora then took a couple of the bags and ran into the bedroom. Roxas on the other hand, began go through the bags and put things away. One bag he went through made him feel very embarrassed. He took an object out and blushed at the sight.

"Oh, I think you and Axel will have so much fun with that. You must have it." Sora had told him when they spotted it. He still couldn't believe that Sora actually bought it for him. He quickly put it away as images started to play in his mind.

"Ok, Rox. I'm all done." Sora yelled as he walked out of his room. "It was tough but I managed." He began to chuckle.

"But where is it?"

"Oh, don't worry. I hid it pretty well so he doesn't find out right away. What would be the fun in that."

"Ok, whatever Sora. But you better get going. You're almost going to be late. And remember that I might not be back by tomorrow night. Axel said he had a few things planned for us."

"Have fun, Rox." Sora winked. Roxas blushed and shoved Sora out the door.

4:45pm was the time on Riku's clock. He was growing impatient and excited. He had been looking forward to this day for a while now and it was getting so close. The food had been finished now for a couple mins and it was ready to go. The only thing missing, was his cute lover. He went back into the bathroom and make sure he looked alright. Everything was fine for the millionth time. He soon heard the doorbell and he raced to let Sora in.

Riku opened the door and gave Sora a kiss while he let him in. He took note of how Sora was dressed. Sora took his coat off and put it in the closet. He looked a bit puffy to Riku. Yes it was a bit cold out, but so many layers? He shook it off and went back to welcoming his sweetheart.

When Sora walked into the dining room, his eyes opened in shock. It was set up so beautifully. It even had candle light and a rose in the middle of the table. He looked over and hugged Riku.

"This is so nice, Riku."

"Anything for you." He replied as he gave the brunet a kiss on the forehead.

They both sat down and began eating. Riku couldn't help but look at Sora and try to figure out what he was up to. Sora was pretending not to notice Riku's inquisitive glances, but inside he was hiding his smirk. After the main part of the meal was done, Riku brought out the dessert. He had made coconut cream pie with cherries on top. Sora loved how he got more cherries on his than Riku did. He took a cherry and slowly put it in his mouth, making sure that Riku was watching. He then dipped his finger into the cream and licked it off, swirling his tongue around it.

Riku had no idea why Sora was acting this way but he was enjoying it. He soon couldn't take it and was getting fidgety from watching him. He stood up and walked over to Sora. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up off his chair. He took Sora's hand and brought it up to his face.

"Riku, what are you..." He went silent as Riku licked the remaining cream of his finger.

Sora shuttered. His face turned red as he felt Riku's warm mouth wrap around his finger completely. Riku's eyes looked up at Sora and smiled in accomplishment as he noticed Sora's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He let the finger go with a pop and quickly moved to Sora's mouth instead. He captured those rosy lips for a deep kiss and didn't hesitate to slip his tongue in and twirl it around with his. Sora put his arms around Riku and pulled him in even closer. He was trying so hard not to collapse from how intense Riku was ravishing him. He soon snapped out of it and lightly pushed Riku away.

"Wha...what's wrong?"

Sora shock his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to do this here. Come with me." Sora said as he took Riku's hand and let him away from the table.

They went upstairs and stopped just outside of Riku's room. Sora motioned to Riku to stay there. He went inside and closed the door. Riku stood there, not sure what to think. He heard a bit of noise inside but couldn't figure it out. Soon he heard Sora yell from inside that it was ok to come in. He opened the door and peered in. He couldn't see Sora yet but could hear him. He was hiding behind the door. He peeked out but only showed his face, as bright red as it was.

"I dunno about this..."

Riku cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? What are you doing?"

"Well...I have a surprise but...man...this is embarrassing." He looked down at the floor, too shy to look at Riku.

"Sora, you know by now you don't need to be shy around me. Heck, there isn't a part of you that I haven't seen before." He snickered, only to get a glare from the younger one.

"Ok fine. But you gotta promise not to laugh."

"I promise hon. I will not laugh at you."

Sora hesitated once more and took a deep breath. "Ok..." He then stepped out from behind the door to reveal his surprise.

And for Riku, it sure was a surprise alright. He looked over Sora from head to toe a few times, taking in every detail. Sora was wearing a Santa suit, but not the normal kind. No, this one was naughty as hell. He wore a low cut, tight, sleeveless red top that was lined with a bit of fake white fur, very short yet kind of puffy skirt that was also lined with the fake fur, red gloves that went 3/4 the way up his arms, red and white stockings that reached to the red garter that was barely showing under the skirt, red high heels and to top it off, a red choker around his neck.

"So, um..." He still couldn't look Riku in the face. He was swaying back and forth, looking very nervous.

"Sora...wow. I don't know what to say."

"You hate it, don't you? Go ahead, you can laugh. I know, I look silly." He turned around, only to get stopped part way by Riku's hand on his arm.

"No, Sora. You look beautiful." Riku turned Sora all the way around and stared into his eyes.

"You are just saying that." He looked away again.

Riku grabbed Sora's chin and forced his head up. "Never. I would never lie to you. You are the most beautiful person in the world to me. And for you to think otherwise hurts me to hear it. I want you to know how special you are to me."

With that, he took Sora in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues once again tangoed together. Hands roamed around and across every curve. Riku loved how soft the outfit was and he played with the fake fur on the skirt a bit before taking his hands and cupping Sora's butt underneath. Sora couldn't help but break the kiss and jump slightly.

"And what was that I felt under there?" Riku asked sarcastically.

He got behind Sora and lifted the skirt up. He was right, Sora was wearing a thong. A black one at that too. Sora tried to pull the skirt back down again but Riku wouldn't allow it. He bent down and got a closer look. He placed his hand on one side and began rubbing the skin. He then did the same with the other hand on the other side.

"So smooth Sora. Hmmm..." He hummed slightly as he got closer and kissed each butt cheek.

"Riku...stop...this is so embarrassing." He managed to jump away from Riku and turned around. "I should just take this off already."

"No way. You are so cute in this." He replied as he cornered Sora against the wall. He bent down again and lifted the front of the skirt. "Oh, nice view."

Sora's cock was now fully erect under that tiny piece of cloth. The thong barely covered anything and his cock was almost ready to pop out. Riku ran his finger along the length and felt a little wetness at the tip. Sora's legs started shaking and Riku could see that. He gave the tip a gentle lick before standing back up again. He tried not to laugh at the sight of Sora with his eyes closed, trying hard not to fall from shaking. He took Sora up into his arms and carried him, bridle style, over to his bed. Sora clung on tight as Riku put him down on the bed, causing Riku to fall on top of him. They laughed for a moment before locking gazes at each other. They kissed again and let their hands do what they wanted, touching all over.

"Riku, I should really take this off before it gets ruined."

"No, leave it on. It'll be fine." He then proceeded to massaging Sora's clothed nipples.

Sora let out a tiny moan as his felt a tingly pinch. Riku slightly twisted and bit them as his other hand went lower. He wrapped it around Sora's member and pumped it gently. Sora moved his head from side to side, feeling the sensation. Riku then slipped his hand under the thong and rubbed harder. The warmth felt really good to Sora and he started bucking into Riku's hand.

"You want it really bad, don't you Sora?"

Sora only moaned his reply. He yearned for more of Riku's touch. Riku wanted to touch him more too, so he did. He moved down Sora's body and lifted up the skirt more. Then he put his fingers around the strings of the thong and pulled it down his legs. Sora's member sprang up upon release. The thong was then fully removed and thrown to the floor. Riku snaked his way back up and stopped at Sora's lap. He watched closely as Sora's cock pulsated with anticipation. He then stuck out his tongue and licked the pre-cum from the head. Sora's back arched as the feeling shot through him. Riku licked his lips, savoring the taste. He quickly engulfed the whole cock into his mouth and sucked. He received a louder moan this time from his lover. His head bobbed up and down, sometimes twisting to the side, with the occasional tongue brushing too. Sora was tugging at the blanket, trying not to cum yet. Riku slowly took the cock out of his mouth and let it bounce back against Sora's body.

"That tasted good. But I don't want you to finish yet babe." He smirked as he looked at Sora. Sora gave him a shocked look as his legs were being lifted and pulled open. Riku's head soon moved lower and he felt the heat of a tongue tracing his entrance. The tongue was slippery and dove in and out of his hole. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have Riku inside of him.

"Stop...Riku...I'm too close. I want..."

Riku pulled out his tongue and put Sora's legs back down. "Well, since it's almost Christmas time, I should give you what you want." Riku implicitly stated.

He stood up and began shedding himself of his clothes. One by one, each piece joined the discarded thong on the floor. Sora watched as Riku's naked body was being revealed. He always envied that tone, not-to-muscular body. It made him look so perfect to him, along with those silver locks of his.

Riku crawled back onto the bed and over top of the boy's still beautifully clothed body. He took one hand and pumped his own cock for a moment before positioning it at his eager uke's entrance.

He leaned his head down, close to Sora's ear and whispered, "How badly do you want it?"

It was at that moment that something inside Sora had snapped. He wrapped his arms around Riku roughly, and held him close. "I want you to fuck me like no tomorrow."

Riku shot his head back for a second. He had never heard Sora speak like that before. But he must admit, this new side of Sora sure was hot. So what else could he do, but comply with the boy's orders. So with a single thrust, he drove his dick right into that tight, hot hole. Sora's back arched up and he just about yelled. Riku had to pause a moment to relax, too close to the edge himself already. He nipped and sucked on Sora's neck, triggering purr-like moans from him. His own member twitched inside of Sora, making him take little breaths each time he felt it.

"Riku...more..."

Riku took Sora's lips in his own, pulled out a bit and then thrust back in. Sora threw his head back. Riku's pace increased and so did the pain he was getting from Sora digging his nails into his back. The feel of the soft material between them was nice and sensual. The more Sora dug in, the harder and faster Riku would move. He knew Sora's spot really well by now and knew how to hit it every time. Sora was getting too close to the edge again and Riku could feel him starting to clamp down harder around him.

"Riku, ngh...keep going...so close...I'm gonna...ahhh!" Sora screamed as he came all over the skirt and Riku.

With a couple more deep thrusts, Riku released inside. He held onto Sora tightly till he came back to his senses, then collapsed on the boy. Once they caught their breath, Riku rolled over off of Sora. He got out of the bed and got some tissue to wipe them off.

"Wow, Riku. That was so good. I should wear this more often." He laughed.

"Well, if we do keep using it like this, it won't be long before it does get ruined." He chuckled as he pointed to the new stain.

"Oh man...guess I'll throw it in the wash." Sora said as he stood up and began taking it off.

When he finished, he went back into the bed and under the covers. It was a bit too cold to stay naked like that for too long.

Sora laid his head down but then realized that Riku wasn't laying down yet.

"What's up, Riku?"

"I'll be right back. Just wait there for me." He replied as he left the room.

It didn't take him long before he returned, with something behind his back. He knelt down beside the bed right by Sora.

"Sora hon. You know that you mean so much to me. I wanted to do something really special for you. After all we've gone through, we still managed to come back to each other. And I want us to always be together. We know that we can't get married, but please take this." He handed Sora a small golden box. "And say you'll be mine forever."

Sora's face lit up and he opened the box to find a small ring that was just perfect for him. He put it on and hugged Riku so tightly.

"I already am yours forever, Riku." He then kissed him deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sora." He replied as he climbed into the bed and snuggled closely. "I have another question for you too. Will you move in with me?"

The End.


End file.
